This invention relates to modules for electrically connecting sets of wires.
In the telecommunications industry, connecting blocks comprising an array of insulation displacement contacts are typically used in Central Offices for electrical connection between cables and cross-connect wiring. One example of such a connecting block is the standard 110 connector block. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587 issued to Ellis, Jr. et al.) Such connector blocks include rows of insulation displacement contacts mounted within a plastic module. Each contact includes insulation piercing slots on both ends. One set of wires is placed within an alignment strip, and the contact module is placed over the wires in order to make contact therewith. A second set of wires is inserted into the opposite end of the contacts to complete the electrical connection between the sets of wires. In some recent systems, connector modules include slots for mounting protectors which are electrically connected to the contacts. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,857 and 4,283,103 issued to Forberg et al.)
It has also been proposed to provide two rows of contacts in a connector module so that electrical contact can be made to wires on both surfaces of the module. (See U.S. patent application of Baggett et al. Ser. No. 08/442,866 filed on an even date herewith.) Typically, all such modules have an insulating housing or clamping element surrounding the contacts.
It is desirable to bring the contacts as close together as possible (e.g., 3.8 mm) to reduce the area of the connecting block and achieve a high density of connection. However, one problem which can occur is that water droplets from condensation can bridge the gap between adjacent contacts and create a short between these contacts.